


The Day Will Come

by yumenokage



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura finds it endearing, Drinking, Duty, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealous Keith (Voltron), Jealousy, Keith is leading Voltron, Light Angst, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Shiro’s not dead but he’s no longer with the paladins, black paladin!Keith, paladin!Allura, set 3 years or so into the future, talks of political marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumenokage/pseuds/yumenokage
Summary: Written for Kallura Day 2k16.He and Allura had vastly different roles to play in this war. He knew that. He knew, dammit.  So why did it still feel like he was being ripped apart, devoured from the inside out every time he had to see it?Sometimes, love must give way to duty.





	

The open-air ballroom atop the palaces’ rooftop garden teemed with excitement, the pleasantly cool night air alight with laughter and music. The lights of the colossal metropolis glittering in the darkness before those present, stretching out as far as the eye could see. The occasional clang of glasses and cutlery from the transparent, crystal-like tables set up over the garden melded into the hum of chattering attendees.

It was the signing celebration of the Voltron force’s newly formed alliance with Illius; a planet that, under Galran rule, had been used as a settlement rather than a slave colony and accounted for the multitude of species, including Galra, who made their home on Illius. The planet had remained relatively prosperous thus, evident in the pomp and splendor they were managing to spare for the heroes of Voltron.

Keith stood off to the side of the garden with his back reclined against a pillar, arms crossed in front of him, and one boot bottom pressed backwards against the glossy crystal material, form partially obscured by the glowing blue foliage growing along the balcony; A strategically picked position from which to watch over the party. 

He could practically hear Allura’s nagging in his mind: _‘Stop slouching! You are a representative of the Voltron paladins!_ ’

He may not exactly exude dignity suited to the ‘Leader of Voltron, Heroes of the Universe’, but this time he _had_ at least worn the paladin formal garb tailor made for each of them at Allura’s behest, - _‘You simply can’t keep wearing full battle armor to_ _diplomatic events anymore!’_ -. In Keith’s case, a black double-breasted blazer with red braiding sewn horizontally between buttons running up the front lapel. It had initially felt stiff and difficult to move in, but thankfully he seemed to be growing accustomed to the feel.

He kept a close eye on the surroundings, eyes peeled for anything suspicious –Perhaps the Galrans of Illius remained loyal to Zarkon despite their claims?- But all he saw were Illusian nobles mingling and drinking at the various tables.

He furrowed his brow as a chorus of giggles nearby drew his eyes; several young guests had clustered about thirty feet away, chattering away excitedly in hushed voices, shooting glances Keith’s way. They let out a simultaneous squeal and turned away when his eyes landed on them.

_What?  
_

He was about to call out to them and question their behavior when-

“Ahaha, that would be quite the spectacle indeed, your Majesty!”

Keith’s eyes immediately darted over to the entryway as a sudden harmonious laugh announced the royal entourage’s entry into the rooftop garden. Laughter belonging to the woman who _always_ somehow managed to commandeer his full attention by merely entering a room.

Allura wore a high-collared, sleek and long sleeveless white dress, the slit running up one side exposing a tantalizing peak of thigh as she walked, high ponytail flowing elegantly down her back.

His eyes narrowed as Allura make a show of giggling charmingly at something her companion said, an extravagantly-dressed Illiusian - the characteristic series of horns running in a circular pattern around the crown of his head identified him as a member of the native species - offered her his arm and led her to the royal seats reserved for them.  He was the king of Illius, freshly coronated only that day after Zarkon’s control had been overthrown with the help of Voltron.

He tried to tell himself the King's touches were all formalities and courtesy; when he saw the king take Allura’s hand in his own as they sat down, though, something dark and unpleasant coiled in his gut.

_Don’t. Touch her._

Keith held no delusions, he wasn’t a fool. He knew precisely what this man was after.

After more than ten-thousand years of domination, the unavoidable power vacuum left in the wake of Zarkon’s deposal would be _mammoth_ , on a scale the likes none could even imagine. So large was the scope of Galra influence. And if someone unsuitable were to try to fill it, the results would be disastrous. 

No, the countless leaders of the universe would almost certainly turn to the woman they had seen fighting for their freedom firsthand, scion of the fabled King Alfor, accustomed to the responsibilities of leadership and a mighty paladin of Voltron in her own right. Someone they trusted would not abuse power for their own gain, having seen firsthand the sacrifices made for their sakes. The princess they had heard making impassioned speeches to their planet’s people, inspiring those suffering under Galra rule to have hope.

Allura was the member of team Voltron who naturally stood in the public eye; She had, over time, become something of a figurehead and symbol of peace throughout the universe. When all was left in rubble at the end of this struggle, Allura was going to be the one nominated to pick up the pieces and guide a fractured universe towards a new future. 

In other words, Allura would become the most powerful individual in the universe whether she wanted it or not. And that made her a _very_ appealing bride. The candidates lining up to seek her hand were numerous, ranging anyone from Queen Farla of planet Lyra to the young boy ruling planet Pollux, King Bandor. There were countless others, and all seemed to feel that through a union with Allura, they could guarantee an influence on universal politics going forward.

_Hah! That’s rich. They sure as hell don’t know her if they actually believe that._

Pitch black thoughts rose to Keith’s mind unbidden as he continued to watch, seething rage beginning to boil inside as the King of Illius grew brazen enough to press his lips to Allura’s fingers. He clenched his teeth, using ounce of willpower in his body to fight down the overwhelming urge to storm over there and rip him away from her, diplomacy be damned.

The entire universe needed her. And a politically advantageous marriage was necessary if she was to rebuild all the planets torn apart by war.

He knew that. He _knew_ , dammit.  So why did it still feel like he was being ripped apart, devoured from the inside-out, every time he had to see it?

He must have been glaring; Allura turned then, looking directly at him as if his displeasure had somehow been telepathically communicated to her, caushing him to flinch with a surge of guilt. _Those eyes_ , it was as if she could see through every thought in his head, down to the darkest depths.

He hesitated only briefly before looking away, smoothing his face into what he hoped was a look of indifference.

God, he was such a _kid_. Why couldn’t he be as strong as she was?

Instinct and reason waged a brutal battle in his mind as he fumed, grabbing a glass of the Illusian champagne from the tray of a passing servant. He knocked it back in two swallows, wiped his lips on his sleeve, he set down his glass before he could break it.

He was ashamed to admit that deep down, he sort of hoped that Allura noticed his displeasure and would come over to check on him.

_Did she even notice? Does she even care?_

Letting out a growl of frustration, he let his head drop backwards against the pillar with a painful _smack_. He didn't even flinch.

His now upward-turned gaze greeted by the twin moons hanging overhead; Luminous and magnificent. Equally beautiful, but one slightly dimmer than the other due to its greater distance.  Sharing the same sky for eternity; but locked on separate orbits, each having their own individual role in maintaining the planet’s gravitational field.

He didn’t turn around as the _click clack_ of heels coming to a stop behind him alerted him to the company.

“I don’t need to see your face to know what kind of look you have on your face right now.” The pleasant lilt of the voice confirmed the identity of his visitor. She continued on, more gently. “Why not enjoy the party with the rest of the team?”

He didn’t turn to face her.

“Afraid I can’t, _princess_.” He drawled. “I’m your guard tonight.” 

He still wasn’t looking at her, but he could envision perfectly her eyebrows raising and lips thinning in disapproval at his childish behavior.

_Well, too bad._

She began walking closer. _Click clack_.

“Oh? Whatever are you guarding me from…?” Apparently, she was choosing to humor him; Allura didn’t need his protection and they both knew it.

“I already told you; I don’t think we should trust these Illusians. They’ve been a major supplier of weapons to the Galra for what, two thousand years?” He scoffed in disbelief, shaking his head before continuing.  “What makes you think this isn’t a trap?”

She came to a stop beside him, a very faint scent of the alcohol being served wafting from her.

 _She's been drinking too._ He realized.

Not that she let it show, ever maintaining her public image of composed, peace-bringing princess.

She gave a _hmm_ as if considering.

“Well, if we aren’t willing to give our potential allies the benefit of the doubt, how can we ever hope to attain a peaceful universe for all? The Illusians were under duress, they hardly had any choice but to do as Zarkon asked.”  She said, shaking her head. “At any rate, the treaty has already been signed, and I haven’t been assassinated yet.”

“The king can wipe his ass with his treaty.”

“ _Besides_ …” She continued on, pointedly ignoring the vulgar comment, “…even if it’s a trap, surely I have nothing to fear with _you_ guarding me so well.” She gave a teasing chuckle, reaching out her hand to let a perfectly manicured fingernail slide down his arm along the fabric of his sleeve.

“Just in case, I suppose you’d better spend rest of the evening by my side, hm?”

He finally turned to look at her, feeling his lips into a deeper frown.

“Shouldn’t you be over there charming the king and smoothing the alliance or something?” He nearly winced at how pained his voice sounded even to his own ears.

She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head quizzically, seeming to consider for a few moments before her lips curled into a playful smirk.

“Are you _pouting?_   That’s…” Her shoulders shook as she tried in vain to stifle a giggle, doubling over slightly and clasping a hand to her mouth just before bursting into full-blown hysterics, earning her several looks from the curious onlookers that had Keith had found suspicious earlier.

Heat rose to his cheeks. “I-I just-… look, this guy’s been king all of three hours and thinks he has the right to- _would you stop laughing at me_?“

“No, no, I’m sorry, haha, you’re just so, hah-” She waved her hands in apology, gradually catching her breath and righting her posture, a childish grin causing dimples to form on her face.  “…Cute.”

He felt his face grow hotter even as he scoffed and rolled his eyes.

_You’re the cute one._

Her smile turning knowing, and then she was reaching up to brush his hair aside, leaning forward to press her lips close to his ear. Her voice dropped to a whisper, “It’s difficult for me too, you know...”

Keith inhaled sharply, flinching as her breath tickled his ear.

“That starstruck gaggle of Illusians over there eyeballing you like you’re some kind of _God_ or something… it makes me want to announce right here, right now, who you belong to.”

Oh. _Oh_.

A tingling warmth spread through his chest, the increased speed of his heartbeat betraying that this rare show of possessiveness from Allura pleased him far, far more than it probably should.

“You could, you know.” His voice sounded breathless.

“ _Keith_.”

“Want me to do it?”

It would be such a simple thing, making their relationship official.  It wasn’t as if those who met them didn’t suspect it already. But as long as it wasn’t official, Allura would continue to be approached by those seeking her hand.

She sighed in exasperation, her expression growing somber as she pulled away. Then she was directly in front of him, pressing close, and for a split second his heart danced in the naïve hope that she might actually kiss him right there in the middle of the party.

She didn’t.

Instead, glowing blue eyes rife with raw determination bore straight into his own, as though seeking to speak directly to his soul.

“Please believe me when I say that you’re the only one I’ve ever truly wanted. And were I free to choose, _were my life only my own_ , I would wish for you to stay by my side forever.”

Her smile was hesitant, vulnerable; the one she only showed to a handful of people. Her words were spoken softly, and, Keith realized, not just in an attempt to be quiet. She sounded tired, disheartened, a woman burdened by the weight of countless lives.

Allura’s bare shoulders suddenly looked so uncharacteristically fragile then; his instincts screamed at him to _act_ , to wrap her tightly in his arms, offer her what meager comfort he was capable.

But in front of all these eyes, even that wasn’t allowed them. So instead, he opened his mouth and let flow the only words that rose to his tongue.

“Yeah. …I know.”

_Bang._

The Illusian firework display prepared for the evening’s festivities began to shoot off at that moment, and he wasn’t even sure if Allura had heard what he'd said over loud clap echoing through the night sky. The echo of continued explosions were deafening in his ears as a cheer of excitement ran through the crowd, the glittering gold explosions raining from the sky casting a breathtaking glow over Allura’s features.

They both held each other’s gaze, neither looking away even as the thunderous crashes roared around them, making a silent vow, a prayer and an apology all in one.

Strange how the two of them always seemed to communicate best with their eyes.

He wasn’t sure who initiated it, but soon her hand was in his grasp, and he was lacing his fingers between hers. Their interlocked grasp hidden from prying eyes by their own bodies and the cover provided by the pillar.

He wasn’t sure how long they stood there like that, basking in this moment that all doubts, all grievances, all worries dissipated.

All but all too soon the fireworks show came to an end. An eruption of appreciative applause filled the air, breaking whatever spell had taken hold of them.

Allura was the one to release his hand and pull away.

He knew.  He _knew_. Whatever existed between the two of them couldn’t last forever; not with their roles in bringing about the peace they both desired having turned out to be so vastly different.

She must have seen the look of pain on his face; she offered him an apologetic smile before giving him a playful shove to lighten the atmosphere.

“So!” She began as the shouts of the crowd had died down.”The king of Illius and myself have finished up our discussion on the finer nuances of this alliance.  And I would like to spend the remainder of this evening with you, if you will allow me.”

He smiled at her. “Sure.”

For the rest of the night, at least, Allura would be his. 

And for now, he’d have to be satisfied with that.

_For now._

“Great!” She clasped her hands together excitedly, her eyes positively sparkling. “Then let’s dance! They have a dance floor up here on this rooftop you know, quite remarkable!”

Her eyes positively sparkled.

_Wait. What._

His eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

“Oh no, no, no, you didn’t say anything about dancing!” He shook his head emphatically for a good measure to be sure he got his refusal across. "I’m not ready for another round of public humiliation like _that_ again!”

“Oh, come now! You’re getting quite goo-, er, _decent_ at the Alteanesse waltz.  You hardly stepped on my feet at all last time!”

He huffed. “Well if I’m so bad, ask someone else! Lance likes dancing, go find him!”

Dancing, apparently, was an important part of an Altean noble’s repertoire. And despite how clumsy he was, despite how he complained, Allura still asked Keith to be her partner every single time the opportunity presented itself.  

“I didn’t say you were _bad,_ I said you’re improving. And I want to dance with _you_. No one else.“

_Shit._

Like he could refuse when she said _that._ Especially not with how damn _giddy_ she looked. Dammit, she was so infuriatingly cute!

Resigning himself to his fate, he sighed in defeat, lifting his hands in mock surrender.

“ _Fine._ But so help me Quiznak, _if you dip me again_ -“

 “Ah-ah!” She interrupted, reaching out her hand to put a finger to his lips, cutting off his words. “I’ll tolerate none of your sass. You already agreed.”

He briefly entertained the thought of slipping her finger into his mouth as revenge before deciding that, however amusing her reaction would be in front of all these people (and how satisfying it would be to show them all she was _taken,_ dammit), …it wasn’t worth the horrendous beating she was sure to give him the next time they found themselves together in the training room.

And then she was linking her arm in his and leading them towards the open dance area, dispelling the notion from his mind. A murmur of excitement rising from the attendees as they saw that Princess Allura and the leader of Voltron’s paladins were about to share a dance.

Boy, would they be surprised when they saw the famous leader of Voltron’s paladins had two left feet.

Still, Keith couldn’t resist shooting the king a smug look, pleased at how the other man appeared to panic, snapping his head away and looking anywhere but at the couple on the dance floor. He placed his hand on the small of Allura’s back, taking one of her hands as she brought the other up to rest on his shoulder.

The two locked eyes and shared a playful smile. Then they were moving, the twin moons above illuminating their dance for all the party to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, lets just assume Alteans have ballroom dancing styles similar to humans.


End file.
